


Музыка на двоих

by underdog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Музыка всегда была особенный видом искусства. Во все времена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыка на двоих

Музыка всегда была особенный видом искусства. Во все времена.

Её нельзя пощупать как таковую, но она цепляет вернее самого крепкого крюка, её невозможно увидеть, но стоит только прекрасным мелодиям зазвучать совсем близко, как перед глазами возникают самые различные образы : от вечной непреодолимой дали, манящей своей бесконечностью, до тихого летнего звёздного неба, сулящего вечный покой.

Музыку можно только познать, и когда это происходит, то души исполнителя и слушателя сливаются в одно единое и нерушимое целое.

Зимний вечер. Уютный, безмятежный. За окном во всю бушует погода, ветер заставляет окна дрожать под своим натиском, обильно идущий снег мешает разглядеть пейзаж города.

Но это их не беспокоит. В целом мире нет необходимости.

Он играет.

Движения его пальцев по струнам, мановение смычка в гибкой тонкой кисти, самозабвенное выражение лица - всё действительно говорит об игре. О какой-то таинственной, понятной лишь этим двоим, игре. Игре с судьбами, с жизнями, с душами...

Её нельзя остановить, забросить, прекратить. Она навсегда сплела две нити. Вытянула из одного огромного клубка под названием Мир и скрепила нерушимой, совершенно особой связью.

И они знают об этом.

Знают, но не спешат говорить вслух. Каждый по-своему молчит.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, однако это ничуть не мешает ему представлять тонко выраженные черты лица соседа. Коллеги. Друга.

Доктор точно видит, как ясные серо-голубые глаза детектива блуждают по комнате, в каждой детали видят особенный смысл. Как тонкие губы плотно сжаты меж собой, словно не дают чему-то выйти наружу и растворится в бездонном мраке вечернего заснеженного Лондона. Длинные ресницы слегка трепещут в сказочном полумраке гостиной, пропуская через себя невесомую вибрацию мелодии.

Это лучше любой сказки. Это реальность, какой бы жестокой и страшной она порой не являлась.

Эти двое через многое прошли. Плечо к плечу. Вместе. Всегда.

Люди могут и думают о них разные вещи. Странные вещи. Совершенно нелепые вещи.

_Теперь это нормально._

_Сам знаю._

Это не относится к ним. Тут особенный случай. Нечто большее, чем просто дружба. Нечто более значимое, чем случайность.

Их знакомство не могло не случится, не является ошибкой. Встреча военного врача и консультирующего детектива предначертана самой судьбой задолго до их появления на свет. И в этом нет никакой ошибки.

Рано или поздно этот вечер подойдёт к концу. У каждой мелодии есть свой конец. У каждой земной мелодии он есть.

Но есть музыка высшего мира. И её надо постичь. Просто так её никогда не услышать. Они смогут. Несмотря на все те многочисленные опасности, которые преодолели, преодолевают и ещё будут преодолевать два друга с Бейкер-стрит - их жизнь будет длиться достаточно долго.

Многое понято.

Многое предстоит понять.

До тех пор пока Бесконечность не закружит их в своём неведомом, но таком правильном, прекрасном и непостижимом танце под музыку на двоих.


End file.
